


Пирожки со сливами

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: "Я напишу о своем персонаже, который видит вашего в кошмаре, или наоборот".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пирожки со сливами

Иногда Кагуре снятся кошмары.

Сценарии разные, и не всегда удается словить за хвост общий смысл, источник страха, запереть в памяти причину. Через несколько минут сердце перестаёт биться сумасшедшим комком крови и мышц, темнота вокруг проявилась, как на старом, затертом снимке – вот тёмные линии окна и кровати, а вот бледные пятна-палки скрюченных судорогой пальцев. Через несколько дней сон истлеет, вымоется, как всегда, из памяти песком времени, утонет в водовороте повседневных мыслей, простых и реальных. 

В конце концов, сны это сны, а чего в реальности может бояться ято?

Сейчас Кагура уже и не скажет, что за кошмар ей снился в детстве, что заставил сжать объятия так сильно, что Садахару Первый задохнулся. Тогда он ещё не был Первым, просто Садахару, белый пушистый кролик с красными глазами-бусинками. Кагура не помнит сон, зато помнит вялые тонкие уши и запах крови – рёбра проткнули лёгкие и грудь под напором её рук. Это даже было забавно – забыть то, из-за чего так хотелось свернуться улиткой, но не забыть ощущения безжизненного тела в руках. 

Кошмары были разными. То ей мнилось, как она потеряла свою силу, то – как стала вновь беспомощным ребёнком, который не в состоянии даже ходить прямо, не говоря уже про драки и прицельную стрельбу из зонтика. Во снах отец так и не вернулся домой, и Кагура отправилась вступать в Харусаме вместе с братом. А иногда ей снилось, что в их семье всегда был только один ребёнок, а имя Кагура никогда не возникало в мыслях родителей. Быть ничто оказалось страшно, несмотря ни на что.

В реальности её сила всегда была при ней – и все Садахару после Первого пострадали именно из-за неё. Садахару Второй, Садахару Третий, бесчисленные люди и аманто – слишком крепкие объятия, просто хорошая подача с правой, сверх быстрый удар ногой. Сила ято в ней жила и бурлила, требуя крови и боли, и не важно – чьей. В реальности мамы уже не было, а брат видел в ней только помеху, и то лишь тогда, когда она вставала у него на пути. А до того – не помнил, не обращал внимания, не называл по имени, которое ей дали их общие родители. 

Ещё в реальности были люди, которых не хотелось терять – никогда.

– Эй, обжора, я сделал пирожков со сливами. И какао. Будешь? 

У Гинтоки заспанное помятое лицо и волосы с одной стороны не торчат вихрами – лежал на боку. Он зевает во весь рот и беззастенчиво чешет живот, чуть сдвинув в сторону дверь её шкафа. В комнату пробивается свет из кухни – на дворе за полночь, – и чувствуется запах выпечки. Садахару Двадцать Седьмой тычется большим мокрым носом в проём, радостно слюнявит руку. Даже сожми его изо всей силы за толстую шею – лишь тряхнет головой и радостно тявкнет в ответ. Неудивительно, что они оба не спят – наверняка она криками перебудила полдома.

Кагура вытирает ладонью выступившие слёзы, трёт сопливый нос и кивает:

– И суконбу.

– Да-да, и суконбу, – Гинтоки уже шаркает на кухню, точно старый дед, вновь зевает так, что слышится хруст. И не подумаешь, что этот ворчливый мадао когда-то победил самого Хосена, Короля Ночи, ято среди ято.

Садахару жмётся лохматым боком и виляет хвостом на манер шерстяного вентилятора, когда Кагура спрыгивает босыми ногами на пол – ему тоже по душе ночные посиделки на пахнущей выпечкой и шоколадом кухне.

Реальность страшнее кошмаров, это Кагура поняла уже давно.

Но в хорошие моменты она, безусловно, так же намного лучше всяких снов.


End file.
